


covenant, blood of

by katebishoop



Series: heart of the cards (gx oneshots) [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Fluff, Japanese names used, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, headcanons about johan and judai's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katebishoop/pseuds/katebishoop
Summary: “I’m worried about you, Johan,” Judai said, “you seem on edge.”Johan blinked. “Judai, we’re trapped in an alternate dimension.”“Iknow.” It was dark, but Johan could still see the flush that spread across Judai’s cheeks. “But other than that-”





	covenant, blood of

Exhaustion hit Johan the first real chance it got. Rei was awake and healing, there was food in his belly, and it wasn’t his shift to guard the perimeter. In what felt like days - and definitely was -  he’d finally be able to sleep.

A strangely solid presence appeared on Johan’s shoulder, tittering away. It was still so strange for Ruby to be corporal.

“What is it, girl?” Johan asked, giving her a scratch behind her ears.

Ruby tittered again, pointing with her tail up and behind him. Johan turned and it wasn’t long to find out where she was pointing.

Up from the observation deck, Judai was waving down at Johan.

Johan waved back. Judai jumped with excitement from finally being noticed. Arms wild, Judai motioned Johan to come up and meet him.

Johan let out a sigh, but he was smiling.

He gave Judai a thumbs up. “I guess sleep will have to wait just a little longer.”

* * *

Johan had gotten lost on the way from the gym floor to the observation deck above. He had felt like he was going the right way, but with so many paths blocked off it was hard, okay?

Winged Kuriboh had to come and escort them the rest of the way.

The observation deck was small - it had controls to the sound system for the gym and some chairs by the large window. The lights were out, but thankfully Judai was by the window, so he was lit from below.

He looked… ethereal.

(Focus, Johan).

“Johan!” Judai came towards him. “Winged Kuriboh recused you?”

Johan patted Judai’s duel spirit’s head. “Our hero.”

Ruby, jealous of the attention that Winged Kuriboh was getting, pounced onto the other spirit and sent them tumbling off in a scuffle.

“Those two.” Johan shook his head at the spirits fondly before turning back to Judai. “So, what’s up?”

Judai shifted on his feet - wait, was something wrong-?

“I’m worried about you, Johan,” Judai said, “you seem on edge.”

Johan blinked. “Judai, we’re trapped in an alternate dimension.”

“I  _ know _ .” It was dark, but Johan could still see the flush that spread across Judai’s cheeks. “But other than that-”

“You mean the duel monsters that have been trying to kill us? Or our classmates that have been turning into zombies?” Johan couldn’t stop the teasing smile on his face - Judai always had a way of bringing it out on him. “Or maybe-”

“Johan, can I ask you something?” 

The seriousness of Judai’s tone was enough to make Johan sober up. “I- of course.”

Judai bit his lip, his hand scratching the back of his neck. He was looking down off to the side… and that checked all three of Judai’s “nerves and/or guilty” behaviors. 

“Judai…” Johan gently grasped Judai’s forearm; smoothing soothing circles into the fabric of his jacket when he jumped in surprise. “It’s alright. You can ask me anything.”

Judai looked up at Johan then, and the look in Judai’s eyes had Johan-

“What did you mean when you told Professor Cobra you knew how he felt?”

Johan reeled back, blinking in surprise. “Huh?”

Judai looked like uncomfortable at the idea of repeating the question, but Johan genuinely… what?

“When I was dueling Professor Cobra, and he was telling us his plan to bring his son back…” Judai began.

Oh.

_ Oh. _

“...you said you knew how he felt. I noticed that you…” Judai sighed heavily. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. That’s really personal I shouldn’t have asked-”

“Judai.” Johan squeezed his arm to stop his rambling. “It’s alright. I was just… taken aback, is all.”

“Still, I shouldn’t have pried-”

“ _ Judai _ .” Johan stressed. “It’s alright. I’ll tell you… I want to tell you.” Johan finally let his hand drop from Judai’s arm. He noticed how Judai’s eyes follow the movement. “It’s… we should sit down. It’s a long story…”

Johan hadn’t had to deal with any of this information since he was filling out his application for North Academy years ago. He hadn’t actually told the story to anyone since he met the Crystal Beasts...

But Judai was always easy to talk to. It was so easy to be pulled into his orbit, his comforting gravity.

“My parents died when I was seven.” Johan began, and he felt Judai stiffen beside him. “There was a blizzard. We were in a car accident. Help arrived too late to save them.”

“Johan…”

“There was a time when I’d give anything - do anything to bring them back. At the orphanage that’s all I’d ever ask the Nun’s about. Sister Signe finally set me straight. You can’t - you shouldn’t - bring back the dead.” Johan leaned his head back against the wall, a cool sigh escaping his lips. “So, yeah. That’s what I was referring to.”

Judai was quiet for a long time.

And Johan waited patiently. He could rehearse his response: if Judai tried to apologize or say how awful it was, or any other form of pity Johan always received. 

But Judai continued to surprise Johan. “So that’s what you meant when you said the Crystal Beasts were your family…” Judai’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I hadn’t understood your feelings then. How there’s an even deeper connection to the spirits besides friendship.”

Johan nodded in understanding. “I hadn’t thought much of anything until they basically, well, adopted me,” Johan said. “I could always see spirits, but I didn’t have a bond with any - and there were suddenly seven. Seven who’d  _ chosen  _ me.”

Judai nudged Johan gently. “I would have chosen you too.”

“Same to you.” Johan laughed. “But you’ve had Winged Kuriboh with you for forever, huh? You’re thick as thieves.”

“No actually, I only got his card the day of my entrance exam. Before then…” Judai’s brows scrunched in concentration and frustration. “I remember being able to see spirits as a child, but at some point, it just - stopped? It wasn’t until the stranger I bumped into gave me Winged Kuriboh that it happened again.” Judai shrugged. “I guess that guy was right?”

“Right about what?” Johan asked.

“He said that he had a feeling that the card belonged with me,” Judai said.

Judai continued to amaze Johan. So many strange occurrences, so much… nonchalance. And not an arrogant kind, but a pure, innocent one.

“It seems you were chosen, too.” Johan smiled.

Judai returned it even brighter.

“Now, can I ask you something?” Johan was saying the words before he even realized what he was going to ask. But Judai nodded and the words just flew out. “What’s your relationship like with your parents?”

Judai froze. “Uhhh….” Judai shrugged. “They’re my parents, I guess?”

Johan raised an eyebrow. “You guess?”

Judai shrugged again, shrinking a little bit. “No one’s ever really asked about them before.” 

_ Lucky you. _

“They travel a lot for work. I don’t see them much. So it’s sort of-” Judai waved his hands around, trying to express what he was feeling. “I see them more than I did than I was younger though. My first memory of all us together was-”

Judai cut himself off. “Huh.” Judai tapped his chin. “I remember I had to go to the doctor when I was  _ really  _ young - they were both there for that. But I can’t remember  _ why _ .”

“Judai…” Johan didn’t really know what to say. He’d known what it was like to have parents, to lose parents, and to _not_ have parents. But to have parents that were just… acquaintances? That wasn’t something Johan could relate too.

“Ah, it’s not bad!” Judai said quickly. “There’s no one there to make me stop dueling and do homework instead!”

In the short time that Johan has known Judai, he’s learned a few things. Judai was carefree, occasionally naive, gold-hearted. He was kind and honest; he always looked on the bright side. Johan felt that he simultaneously knew everything about Judai and nothing at all for how often he would surprise him.

There was no undercut of sadness to Judai’s words. He wasn’t brushing anything off. Judai was being genuine. He’s always genuine - and that’s something Johan is still getting used too.

The butterflies in his belly that fluttered whenever Judai was around, however, Johan was only just starting to get the hang of.

And this? Sitting with Judai shoulder to shoulder, alone, in a dark room? Only proved that Johan wasn’t as on top of things as he thought he was.

“I’m sorry if me asking brought up bad memories for you,” Judai said softly.

Johan chuckled. “But you’re not sorry for asking, huh?”

He’d meant for it to lighten the mood - a joke to ease the tension. But.

“I want to know everything about you, Johan.” Judai said, “If that’s okay with you.”

Judai rested his palm face upon his knee in a silent invitation to Johan.

Johan’s stomach tumbled as his heart pounded and lungs constricted. All parts of his body short-circuiting for a moment.

Judai’s hand was rough and warm when Johan placed his own in it. 

“Only if goes both ways,” Johan said.

“Of course!” Judai laughed. “You’re stuck with me, Johan.”

“No,” Johan said a little too quickly, making Judai reel back. Johan grasped his hand though, and carefully interlocked their fingers. “I’m not stuck with you. I  _ chose  _ you, dummy.”

Johan’s face was probably as red as it felt but Judai’s flushing too made it less embarrassing and more  _ validated _ .

“I chose you too,” Judai said, his thumb drawing hypnotizing circles on the back of Johan’s hand. “There’s something else I wanted to talk-”

Judai cut himself off with his own yawn, and the exhaustion finally caught up on Johan then, too.

“Can it wait until morning?” Johan said, eyes already fighting to stay open. “We should really go back down and sleep.”

Judai hummed in acknowledgment. “Sleep yes. Move no. I brought blankets up here.”

“Oh?” Johan perked up slightly. 

“Too bright down there,” Judai said. Slowly, Judai shifted onto his knees leaving Johan to mourn at the lost contact of their hands. 

“Too bright?” Johan said. “It’s darker down there than all the classes you sleep through.”

Judai puffed his cheeks out. He crawled over to where he had stored the bedding. “Not for me, dummy,” Judai said, tossing a pillow at Johan. “ _ You’re  _ the one who’s fussy.”

“ _ Fussy _ ?” Johan scoffed. Inwardly, however, the butterflies were swarming at Judai’s sweet gesture. 

“Shh. Can’t hear you; asleep.” Judai said, flopping down onto his bedding, tossing the blanket over his head.

Johan rolled his eyes as he set up his sleep space - not right next to Judai but not away from him either. “I wonder if this is how Ruby and Kuriboh talk to each-”

A snore cut Johan off.

Really?

Sure enough, when Johan pulled the blanket off Judai’s face, he was already blissfully asleep.

Johan fixed the blanket for him, a fond smile on his face. 

“Goodnight, Judai.”

_ Thank you. _

**Author's Note:**

> During Judai's duel with Cobra I found it interesting that Johan told Cobra that "he understands how he feels." So, you also wanted to bring someone back from the dead, Johan? Just love my sweet boys,,,
> 
> This is the start of a series of canonverse one-shots that could be viewed as taking place in the same timeline. Mostly Johan/Judai but they'll also be some gen :)


End file.
